


Just A Dream

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dream Sex, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Nipple Licking, Scratching, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: 18 has a very nice dream about a certain someone.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 4





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If so any comments are welcome good or bad. They All help me become a better writer. Thank you for reading.

18 moaned as the blue hair woman sucked on her breast licking and biting her nipple making sure to switch from one to the other while teasing her pussy with slight touches. The android leaned her head back as the moans got louder and louder, this woman was hitting all the right spots on her body.

“FUCK YES RIGHT THERE!!!!”

The blue-haired woman sucked harder on her right breast biting her nipple and pinching the left, switching between the two. As the blue-haired woman sucked on her 18 didn't notice her fingers moving closer to her pussy. She started to rub her clit while sticking one of her fingers into the android.

“OH KAMI YES FUCK DEEPER DEEPER” 18 yelled digging her nails into the women's back.

Hearing the screams and moans from the wife made the women suck harder on her breast and rub more but she did not grant her wish of going deeper she would need to hear the special words for that.

“What are the magic words?” the woman said, rubbing harder, making her fingers soaked.

“FUC- FUCK FUCK PLEASE IM CLOSE PLEASE PLEAAAAASE!!!!!!” the android yelled as her eyes rolled in the back of her head she was so close all she needed was one more thrust.

The woman smiled “Hmm that's what I love to hear and your wish is my command” pressing her lips against her nipple she began to bite and suck harder while sticking all three fingers deep into 18s wet pussy making the android lose it and scream and squirt all over her hand.

“FUCK YES YES FUCK IM CUMMING!!!!!!” the android yelled falling back on the bed breathing heavily as the woman licked her throughout her wave of pleasure. After getting a few more licks in the women stopped and looked down, she smiled, after all, she heard about 18 and how strong and temper filled she was the android was quite cute all sweaty and sensitive.

“Hmm was that good” the blue-haired woman purred sucking on her fingers tasting the last bit of 18.

18 smiled “very much, my legs are still twitching and my pussy is still sore and sensitive,” she said slowly getting the feeling back in her legs.

“Good I'm very glad you enjoyed”

“Heh I enjoyed and more Bulma” 18 said trying to catch her breath.

The women laughed “Bulma?”

“Yeah, Bulma? Who else?” 18 try to look clearly at the figure in front of her but her vision was blurry all she could make out was the bright blue hair.

“You don't remember me” the woman got closer to 18’s face prompting the wife to rub her eyes to help with the blurriness.

“NO!” the blonde woman grunted trying to clear her eyes to get a better view of this figure who had just rocked her world. 

The blue-haired girl laughed watching the android try and see it was cute and funny watching her panic a little. “Here let me help with that. It always worked with Krilly,” she said, taking 18s hands moving them, and blowing into her closed eyes. “Now try and open them” she purred.

18 opened her eyes quickly while shooting up from her sleep, looking around she found herself sweating, and in her room at the Kame house looking down she saw her husband dead asleep next to her. Catching her breath she tried to find her thoughts “I didn't just have a wet dream about Krillin's ex did I” she thought to herself as tried to reason the dream she noticed a wet spot on the blanket blushing she removed the blanket to find her pants had been soaked through completely.

Laying down back on the bed 18 stared at the ceiling she could not figure out what was worse. The face she had a dream about her husbands ex girlfriend or the face she wanted to have it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed if so any comments are welcome good or bad they all help me yo. 
> 
> Follow GhostlyJudge on twitter, Im more active there. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
